The Wrong Mammals
by ModeJeffrey
Summary: Judy and Nick are used to the dangers of their job, they know the risks. But when a Sting operation goes wrong, they find themselves in the crosshairs of an infamous drug cartel, who will stop at nothing to see them dead...
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Author's Note: As with "Time," (my other fanfic) "The Wrong Mammals" was helped written and revised by Isaac Babcock. Thank you for that Isaac. Now time for the story. Enjoy.

Prolouge

It was the end of another long day as the ZPD Cruiser pulled into the parking garage. "Well, that was a pretty boring day, wouldn't you say Carrots?" "Yeah, I guess. Pretty uneventful." They parked the police cruiser, and stepped out onto the pavement. The bunny and fox walked towards the precinct in silence. However, Nick had his slick smile, as if there was something on his mind. Judy looked at him, and asked "What's so funny?" Nick's smile grew bigger, "Nothing…" he chuckled in a teasing tone. "Nick, I know when there's something on your mind, so what is it?" "It's a surprise…" he said as his grin grew bigger. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is, then?" She asked, a bit frustrated. "You'll see, Fluff, and I think you'll love it…" Nick hinted cryptically. "Okay, but it had _better_ be good, or else _someone's_ sleeping on the couch tonight!" she jokingly warned him. He laughed, as they entered the precinct. They went about their routine as normal, giving Bogo their bland report, chatting with a few other officers for a bit and checking out, until they decided to leave. Just as they were about to leave, Judy decided to talk to Clawhauser. Nick told her that he had forgotten something, and went to get it. After a while of Judy chatting with Clawhauser about her boring day, Nick came back, holding something behind his back. Judy, who was still talking with Clawhauser, didn't notice, but Clawhauser did. Nick looked at Clawhauser, and put a finger up to his lips, telling him to keep quiet. Nick then quietly snuck up behind Judy, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He startled her so badly that she nearly jumped out of her skin. "NICK!? God, you scared the crap out of me!" "Sorry, Carrots. I wanted to surprise you, but I figured now was as good as a time as ever." "What do you mean?" she asked him, as she noticed he was hiding something behind his back. Nick cleared his throat, and then spoke in a raised voice, "Attention everyone, I have a bit of an announcement to make," he said to everyone in the room. The room got quiet as everyone turned to look at Nick. After it looked like he got everyone's attention, he continued: "As many of you know, Officer Hopps and I have been partners for a long time now. She's been an amazing partner, and my best friend. But now, I think it's time we become… _something more…_ " He looked at Judy, and then got down on one knee, revealing what he had hidden behind his back. "Judy Hopps… will you marry me?" In his paws, was a box, with a ring. Judy cupped her paws over her mouth in shock. And then she began to cry tears of joy, "YES! Yes, I will!" she cried out in glee and jumped into his arms. The room thundered with applause from practically everyone in the room, while Clawhauser squealed in delight. This was the happiest time of Nick and Judy's lives… _at least, it was_ _ **supposed**_ _to be…_

Chapter 1: The Mistake

Date: Classified. Location: Unknown alley, Savanna Central, City of Zootopia, USA

It was supposed to be a quick routine, like any other. But little did they know, they just signed their death warrants…

"Come on Nick! Hurry up!" Judy told the fox, who was trailing behind her. "Are you sure about this Carrots?" Nick asked her, with a look of concern on his face. "You know this could be very dangerous." Judy stopped, looked back at him, and told him "Slick, there is nothing to worry about. We've done more dangerous things before. Also, isn't the danger one of the thrills of being a cop?" Nick sighed and said "I guess you're right Fluff." They continued walking, until they reached a dark alley. They heard two mammals taking, the drug dealer, a rather large grizzly bear, and his client, an elk. They heard the two speak. "You got the stuff?" the client asked. "Si." the dealer replied in a heavy Mexican or Latin American accent, pulling out a bag of cocaine. "100% pure Colombian grown sugar. Now pay up." he demanded. The client flashed a badge, and told him "I don't think that will be necessary." He pulled out his pistol, a Bearetta M9 and pointed it at the dealer. "Officer Grazer, ZPD. Surrender yourself now!" "That's our que." Judy told Nick, and they ran into the alley and drew their pistols as well. Nick carried a Glock 17, while Judy had a Smith and Wolffson .38 snub-nosed revolver. They too, pointed them at the dealer. The dealer looked at them in shock, before pulling out his own gun from beneath his trenchcoat, a Desert Eagle, and pointed at Officer Grazer. Two other mammals emerged from behind him, a lion and a wolf, holding more dangerous guns. The wolf held an AK-47 while the lion was wielding an Uzi. They pointed their guns at Nick and Judy, which made Nick break into a panic. He started shaking like crazy, and broke into a cold sweat. His ears drooped, and his jaw dropped a bit. The dealer smiled, as more and more mammals emerged from behind him, holding all sorts of different weapons. There were pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns and many more, there were even a few that had grenade bandoliers. Both Judy and Officer Grazer looked calm and focused, despite the dangerous circumstances. Nick on the other hand, was sweating harder, and shaking so much he almost dropped his gun. He was about to run off in a panic, when he heard the all-too familiar phrase, "ZPD! Surrender yourself, or we won't hesitate to use lethal force." Nick looked behind him, and saw a large number of police officers, and even some of the SWAT team. It looked like almost the entire force was there, backing him, Judy and Officer Grazer up. The bear screamed something in Spanish, and they opened fire. Shortly after, the ZPD retaliated, and both sides were firing away. There was blood everywhere, mammals were falling left and right, and it was absolute carnage. Nick started freaking out, firing his gun like crazy. He looked over at Judy, who was running after something, with Officer Grazer close behind. Looking forward, he realized that the mammal they were targeting, the dealer, was pushing his way through the cartel members to get to safety. He reluctantly followed them through the crowd. It looked like the ZPD was winning, as their opponents had more casualties, but they had taken heavy losses too. Nick kept following his partner, trying to avoid stepping on dead bodies while still maintaining a steady pace. He eventually caught up to them, as Judy and Officer Grazer had cornered their target at the end of the alley. "We have you surrounded. There is nowhere to run. Surrender yourself or face lethal force." Officer Grazer told his target, and brought his hoof closer to the trigger. Judy stayed silent, but her look alone showed that she meant business. Her gun was aimed at the bear's head, and her paw was on her trigger as well, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The dealer raised his paws, dropped his gun, and said "Alright, I surrender." Officer Grazer holstered his pistol, took his handcuffs from his pocket, and started walking towards the bear, when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt. The dealer pulled him close, took his gun from it's holster, and fired twice point-blank into Grazer's chest. Judy was quick to react, as she quickly drew her own pistol and shot the bear right between the eyes. He fell to the ground with a thud. Judy dropped her gun, and ran over to Officer Grazer with a shocked look on her face. She immediately checked his pulse, nothing. She scanned his body for injuries, and found the bullets had penetrated his heart, killing him almost instantly. She pulled out her radio, and gave a report. Nick on the other hand, was stunned, and unable to move. He heard Judy say "Officer down. We had to use lethal force." When he calmed down and was able to move again, he approached the body of the bear. When Judy finished, he was already checking the body for evidence or identification. While Nick was checking his clothing, Judy found something around the mammal's neck. She took it off, and called over to Nick "Do you know what this is?" He walked over to her, and took the object from her paws. It was a necklace, consisting of a painted metal circle attached to a chain. Nick stared closely at the circle, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw what it was. It seemed simple enough, just a black background with a bush in the center, but there was a noticeable pair of blood red eyes inside it. Suddenly, everything started to add up. The weapons of choice, the lack of prey, the Spanish…

Nick felt a chill down his spine as he realized: This was one of the leaders of the drug cartel, the Stalkers, and he was lying dead right in front of them. Nick started sweating uncontrollably, his ears became droopy, and he ran over to Judy and grabbed her by the shirt, all while his mind was just echoing the words "Holy shit." "I know what this is Judy, and it's not good. You see him?" He pointed to the bear lying dead in front of them. "That's one of the leaders of the Stalkers, AKA one of the most dangerous drug cartels to set up shop in Zootopia, and you just killed him. Shit. We fucked up. We fucked up big time." He started crying softly. "Oh Nick." Judy tried to comfort him, stroking his fur. "Everything is going to be OK. They won't know it was us, and even if they do, they don't know where we live. Besides, wouldn't the death of one of their higher ups and a lot of lower ranking mammals hurt them?" "I guess you're right." Nick said hesitantly. Just at that moment, the remaining law enforcement made their way back, along with some EMTs. As Judy was calming Nick down and convincing him nothing bad would happen, Officer Grazer's body was carried away, along with the dealer's body, who was later found out to be Josè

Maulson, a Columbian-born drug trafficker, dealer and cocaine maker who was in fact a higher up in the Stalkers, a drug cartel based in Mexico, as well as Central and South America. Judy and Nick exited the alley with their arms around each other, slowly walking to a police cruiser waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Date: Classified. Location: Zootopia Police Department Precinct One, Savanna Central, City of Zootopia, USA.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Chief Bogo told the officers of Precinct 1, and they stopped talking about how many cartel members they took down, or how many officers they predicted were dead in the aftermath, or whatever else they were talking about. At the front of the room, were Nick and Judy, in their usual chair. Nick was still struggling to calm down, as Judy gently stroked his fur in an attempt to make him feel better. The briefing room had more mammals in it than usual, but less than there were that morning. Officers from all shifts were called in, as this was seen as an opportunity to take down the Stalkers once and for all. "As you may know, we have taken down a large amount of the drug cartel known as the Stalkers." The buffalo told the mammals. A cheer burst across the room. After it died down, he continued. "We have suffered heavy losses, including some of our own, who you may be familiar with. We have arranged for their bodies to be buried soon." The crowd broke out into a murmur, as mammals tried to figure out who had lived and who hadn't. To get more attention, Bogo slammed his hoof on the podium, which got everyone to shut up. "Well there is some good news to all of this. One of their leaders was taken down, Maulson I believe, thanks to Officer Hopps." The room started clapping and cheering for her, and Nick, who was feeling better, patted her on the back and congratulated her. "Nice job Carrots, actually getting noticed for once I see." He joked, as she looked at him and smiled. "That's all for the day, dismissed." Bogo concluded as the room died down once more. Everyone in the room got up and started to exit.

 _Five minutes later…_

On the drive back to their apartment, Nick noticed that Judy wasn't herself. She was slumped over, arms on the dashboard with her head on her paws, with her ears drooping, looking depressed. After a few moments, Nick asked her "Carrots, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself right now. What's wrong?" She looked back at him and said "Oh Nick, it's just that…" She sighed "It's my fault that Officer Grazer was killed... I should have done something, _anything_ , but I didn't! He was just a rookie, and I got him killed! I'm so sorry..." She began to cry. "Judy." Nick began, taking her by surprise, as he didn't usually use her real name. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. I mean, what _could_ you have done? Shot a surrendering perp and lose your badge?" After a moment, she took her paws off her face, and told him "You're right. Even a bunny like myself doesn't have reflexes that fast, and I couldn't have just shot him for no reason." "Yeah. Look, you can't blame yourself. Honestly, you did good, taking down that bear. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore, and that's what matters most." Nick said, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, I guess so…" Judy sighed softly. Nick nodded, and turned his concentration back at the road.

 _Later that night:_

Location: Undisclosed location in Downtown Rainforest District

A Wolf, Tiger, and Lion stood outside a door to an office, seemingly hesitant to enter. "So… who's going to tell him?" asked the Lion. "Not me!" proclaimed the Tiger. They both looked at the Wolf expectantly. "What!? Why does it have to be me!?" the Wolf protested. "Because you saw what happened." The Lion pointed out. "Yeah," the Tiger affirmed, "You saw everything, so you can give the most accurate… _description_ … of what happened." "Then you two are coming with me! I'm NOT going to face him alone!" "Keep it down!" The Lion hushed him. "Fine, we'll all go." With that, they all stepped into the office. It was actually rather nice, with fine carpets and furniture, what looked like a shelf containing several types of distilled spirits, a lit fireplace (which was the only means of light in the room), and, perhaps most disturbingly, several rugs made out of the pelts of various mammals. At the far end of the dark room was a desk, and behind the desk was a chair, facing away from the trio. "What is it…?" growled a deep, yet oddly smooth voice from behind the chair. The Wolf gulped and stepped forward. "Um… B-boss? There was a deal, that went wrong. It was a set-up! The fucking cops… they-!" "I am aware…" Said the voice. "Tell me, how many did we get?" "Um… Quite a f-few…?" the Wolf stammered. "And how many ours did they get?" The voice asked, still eerily calm. "A… alot… sir." "Hmm…" The chair swiveled around, revealing a pair of yellow feline eyes, glowing from the light of the fireplace, but not much else was visible in the dim light. "I see... and how do you know such things?" "I… was there, sir. I barely managed to get away!" The yellow eyes stared at him for a moment, before they got out of the chair and moved towards the fireplace, revealing the figure of a Mountain Lion. The Mountain Lion stood in front of the fireplace, seemingly staring into the flames. "Hmm. It's a setback, but those lost are easily replaceable." the Mountain Lion intoned. "Sir? There's one more thing…" the Wolf said. "What is it?" the Mountain Lion said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "They… they got Maulson!" the Wolf blurted out. The Mountain Lion seemed to halt immediately. "José? José Maulson?" "Y-yes Sir…" the Wolf affirmed. "What do you mean "got"? Arrested "got" or…" "D-d- dead, sir." the Wolf stuttered, visibly trembling. "Who. Did. It." Asked the Mountain Lion, the calm tone in his voice completely gone, replaced with a agitated one. "I- I- don't know, sir! I didn't see-" Before the Wolf could finish the sentence, the Mountain Lion whirled around, and a deafening gunshot sounded. Before the Wolf could even comprehend it, the bullet hit him, the force of impact knocking him back into a wall, before collapsing, a blood slick showing where he had slid down the wall. The Lion and Tiger looked on in horror, before looking back at the Mountain Lion, who was holding a smoking .44 Magnum. " _IDIOTÁ_!" The Mountain Lion snarled at the corpse of the Wolf. He then addressed the Lion and Tiger. "I WANT YOU TO FIND THE _PUTÁ_ WHO KILLED JOSÉ! AND I WANT THEIR HEAD ON MY DESK! _COMPRENDÉ!?_ " He screamed in their faces. They could only nod as they practically quaked in their boots. "Good…" the Mountain Lion said. He motioned at the dead wolf, "Get him out of here, I don't want his blood ruining my carpets". The Lion and Tiger carried the dead Wolf out of the room, as the Mountain Lion resumed staring into his fireplace. "Whoever it is," he said to himself, "They will know what it means to cross us… they will know that they have messed with the wrong mammals…"


End file.
